robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flood Escape 2 (Crazyblox)
Flood Escape 2 is a continuation to the original Flood Escape created by Crazyblox. (Or to an extent, Crazyblox Games.) The game's mechanics work similarly to the original Flood Escape's. Survive the flood, escape the facility (However, in this game you must escape multiple things that don't resemble a facility.) and try and help others to survive the flood. The game has 5 difficulty levels. Easy, Normal, Hard and Insane. The 5th difficulty level is Crazy which can only be unlocked if everyone in the server survives an insane map, the only Crazy level at the moment is Blue Moon. The only gamepass in the game right now is VIP, which includes an exclusive skin (Flood Escape 1's Guide), an exclusive air tank (Flood Sword, which was a gear in the original Flood Escape but, it's an aesthetic only, otherwise the game would be unfair.), exclusive after effects (Crazyblox Pixels) and exclusive an emote. (Levitate) Easy As the name implies, these are the easiest maps you can get in Flood Escape. The maps included are Castle Tides, Lost Woods, Axiom and Poisonous Valley. To get into these maps, the majority of the people or, everyone must die in a Normal map in order to access these levels. Normal While not as easy as the Easy maps, with the correct timing and a well thought out plan, completing these maps should be a breeze to most players. Normal is the difficulty chosen when everyone dies in an Insane map, everyone survives the Easy maps or the majority of the people die in the Hard maps. Some of the maps include Infiltration, Mysterium, Sky Sanctuary, Flood Island and Forgotten Tombs (latest map added to Flood Escape 2.) Hard As the name says, these levels will be a little difficult for slow players or those who just do their own thing. Hard is a difficulty mainly designed to give most experienced players a little challenge if they are tired of the Easy and Normal difficulties. Some maps include Dark Sci Forest, Lava Tower, Autumn Hideaway and Wild Savannah. Insane These are among the most well known maps. Mainly due to the massive difficulty spike that is added with some of these maps. To beat these levels, you will need the whole server to cooperate in unison, cut corners and find the best ways to escape the flood. Unlike the other difficulties, completing these maps awards the player with a badge showing that they have survived this level. Some maps include Dark Sci-Facility (Greatly considered to be the hardest map in Flood Escape 2), Sinking Ship, Familiar Ruins and Beneath The Ruins. (Both Familiar and Beneath are actually what remains of the original Flood Escape after an unknown incident) Reception So far, Flood Escape 2 has 206K+ likes and 30K+ dislikes on it's page. (These are subject to change) Using a calculator to see how much Crazyblox Games has made from this game we can roughly estimate that Crazyblox has made at least enough to buy a Dominus Rex. (Currently the Dominus sits at 550,000 Robux.) . Flood Escape 2 even got a Bloxy for "Best Team Multiplayer Game" in the 5th Annual Bloxy Awards. Easter Eggs/Trivia * At the end of Beneath the Ruins, you can see the Flood Escape 1 Guide sitting by a table with a paper that reads "Flood Escape 2". * Dark Sci-Facility, Lost Desert and Sinking Ship's music both go with their level. With Dark Sci-Facility, it's beat goes to the flashing light in room 2. In Sinking Ship's case, the water noticeably rises at an alarming rate once the first drop in the music is heard, this later happens again, only this time it turns the water into lava. Lost Desert's one involves the music changing up a bit before the water turns to acid and then begins to rise faster than it did when it was water. * When you first enter the game, keep jumping into the picture on your left. After a while, you should enter a tunnel. Once you have reached the end of it. A picture of the "You know I had to do it to them" person will greet you. * Forgotten Tombs, the newest map to the game, was used for an event at one point, you would have to do extra tasks in order to obtain the prize. FE2 Map Test Unlike the original, Flood Escape 2 Map Test is a game designed for testing out both Crazyblox and player-made levels, some of the most well known levels in this game include: Core, Omitted Temple, Galaxy Collapse and the majority of the rebuilt insane levels. (Notably the Dark Sci-Facility levels.)Category:Adventure Games Category:Games with Badges Category:Adventure Category:Games Category:Games with over 1000000 visits Category:All Games